All I want for Christmas
by Herrera
Summary: Una Nochebuena que para Booth y Brennan puede ser muy muy buena si hay un duendecillo en forma de niño de sonrisa pícara que decide que hay que dar a esos dos un empujoncito...
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Booth**_

Se había levantado tarde, pero aún así la mañana había sido fructífera. Había cocinado el pavo que su hijo y él iban a cenar esa noche, y había hecho, incluso, un pudding de Navidad siguiendo una vieja receta familiar. De niño le encantaba, y a Parker también. Cenarían los dos solos. Teniendo a su hijo, todo estaba bien. Claro, podría estar mejor, pensó para sí… pero desechó esos pensamientos. Ella estaría ahora camino de Florida, para reunirse con su familia. Su padre, su hermano y su encantadora familia… Se alegraba por ella. Había recuperado una parte esencial de su vida que había dado por perdida. Sabía lo que la estaba costando abrirse. Tanto tiempo sola… Qué más quisiera él que cambiar eso, pero la conocía, no se podían forzar las cosas con ella o saldría huyendo. Su familia recién recuperada era por ahora lo más importante, aunque él sabía que todavía se sentía agobiada a veces.

Se agachó para recoger una servilleta que se había caído, y sintió una punzada de dolor en la espalda. Ojalá estuviera ella aquí, para dejarle como nuevo con uno de sus masajes y un estirón de los que Bones sabe dar, abrazándole por detrás. No sabía si disfrutaba o sufría, pero que ella le abrazara servía para hacerle olvidar todos los dolores.

Después de comer, Rebecca le trajo a Parker. Ellos seguían camino para ir a cenar con la familia de Brent, y después se iban unos días de vacaciones.

Tendría a su hijo toda la semana. Booth estaba esperando al niño para decorar el árbol de Navidad, era algo que siempre hacían juntos.

Había sacado la caja con las luces, bolas y guirnaldas. Pasaron casi toda la tarde atareados, primero deshaciendo los nudos en los cables de las luces, y después disponiendo todos los adornos hasta que les pareció que estaba perfecto. Por fin llegó el momento final, poner la estrella en lo más alto del árbol. Booth cogió a Parker y lo levantó para que la colocase.

- Parker, hijo… me parece que tu anciano padre no podrá hacer esto mucho más. Al primer intento no lo consiguieron. Parker ya pesaba mucho, y la espalda de Booth no estaba para muchas alegrías… Lo intentaron otra vez. A la tercera, la estrella quedó bien enganchada en lo más alto de la cumbre del árbol. Booth sudaba y se agarraba la cintura por detrás con ambas manos.

- Bueno, hemos salido vivos… esta espalda, ya no aguanta muchos trotes. ¿Sabes que Huesos tiene una técnica que me agarra por la espalda, me da un tirón que me hace un daño horroroso pero después el dolor se va como por arte de magia? La necesitaría siempre a mi lado para cuando me dé el espasmo… Pero bien, esta vez no ha llegado a tanto. Todavía puedo contigo, enano… y cogió a su hijo otra vez en alto, para después abrazarle. Eso sí, estoy sudando como un cerdo… me voy a duchar… o quizás llene la bañera y me dé un baño muy caliente, para mi espalda será mejor. Después me vestiré para cenar. Aunque estemos solos, tenemos que mantener las formas ¿qué te parece colega?

- Bien papá. Ponte guapo. Sí que es verdad que tienes un olorcillo como a… compañerismo.

- ¿_Compañerismo_? ¿Quién te enseña a ti esas cosas?

- Max. Dice que en la cárcel casi lo peor de todo era el olor a compañerismo, je, je.

- Ay, Max… lo que estás aprendiendo con Max, vaya par de elementos que estáis hechos…

_**Parker**_

Papá estaba en el baño y oí que tenía puesta la radio, que emitía música navideña, cuando sonó su teléfono móvil, que había dejado sobre la mesa. Iba a preguntarle si quería que lo atendiera yo pero vi quien llamaba. Era Max. Respondí rápido

- ¡Hola, Max!

- ¡Parker, amigo mío! ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, si quieres hablar con papá ahora no puede ponerse. Está metido en la bañera.

-Bueno, sólo llamaba para desearos una Feliz Navidad, se lo puedes decir tú.

-Feliz Navidad a vosotros también, Max. ¿Está la Dra. Huesos contigo? Papá me dijo que se iba a reunir hoy con vosotros en Florida…

-Verás, Parker. También llamaba por eso. Al final Temperance no ha venido. Llamó hoy por la mañana, que había anulado el vuelo porque estaba muy cansada. Parece que ayer estuvieron trabajando hasta muy tarde para dejar resuelto todo el papeleo del caso que han cerrado. De modo que está sola…

-Y quieres que hagamos algo para que no lo esté. ¿Es eso? Veré si yo puedo arreglarlo

- Bien, colega, qué listo eres… lo dejo en tus manos. Mi hija seguro que no dice nada, la conozco. No quiere que nadie la invite por pena.

- Y mi papi es igual, seguro que no se atreve a invitarla si piensa que ella prefiere estar sola. Pero ya pensaré yo algo… No tengas miedo, algo sencillo.

- Bien, Parker. Eres un chico estupendo.

- Tú también eres estupendo Max. ¿Lo estáis pasando bien? ¿Qué tal es el parque?

- Uf, te encantaría. Las niñas están disfrutando, ya te contarán. ¡No han tenido miedo de subir en ninguna atracción, las mujeres son terribles! Yo me muero de susto en casi todas, pero tengo que aguantar el tipo, ya sabes… Somos hombres ¿no? La próxima vez tienes que venir con nosotros.

- Sí, papá me ha dicho que algún día me llevará.

- Bueno, Parker, pórtate bien y que paséis una feliz Nochebuena. A ver si esos dos… ya me entiendes.

- Te entiendo, Max, je, je. Haré lo que pueda.

- Adios, Parker. Un abrazo de oso

- Otro abrazo de oso para ti. Recuerdos a todos.

Cortó la comunicación con aire pensativo. Después de unos instantes, se dispuso a hacer una llamada

_**Temperance**_

Se había levantado tarde. Estaba realmente cansada, o más bien deprimida. Habían acabado casi a las doce la noche anterior, para dejar todo resuelto y no tener que ir hoy al despacho. Pero cuando llegó a casa y pensó en sus planes para Navidad se había deprimido aún más. Russ y su familia, incluido el abuelo Max, estaban de Disneyworld, en Orlando, donde esperaban que se reuniera con ellos. Era el primer año que su padre y su hermano podían salir del Estado de Maryland y del distrito de Columbia, ya libres de cuentas con la Justicia, y Russ había querido llevar a las niñas a conocer el famoso parque, y a disfrutar del tiempo cálido de Florida, lejos de la amenaza de nieve de Washington. Habían insistido en que les acompañara, pero el caso en el que trabajaban no se lo había permitido. Les prometió que se reuniría con ellos en cuanto finalizase, pero ahora no se sentía con ganas de afrontar el viaje. Por cansancio y por más cosas.

Sonó su teléfono. Vio que era Booth, y su corazón falló un latido. Booth debía pensar que estaba en Florida, o de camino, no le había hablado de su cambio de planes. Descolgó.

- ¿Dra. Huesos?

- ¡Hola Parker, cariño!

- ¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Dónde estás? (Parker no quería descubrir que ya sabía que no había salido de viaje)

- Feliz Navidad a ti también. Estoy en mi casa. Al final no he ido a Orlando como pensaba. ¿Y tú, estás con tu padre?

- Sí, mamá me ha traído después de comer. Me quedaré con papá toda la semana. Bueno, qué bien que estés en casa… Dra. Huesos, estoy preocupado por papá.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues su espalda no está nada bien, y no sé qué hacer. Él dijo que ahora no estabas para arreglársela, porque piensa que te marchabas hoy a Florida. ¿Qué haces para remediarlo?

- Bueno, hay que estirar la espalda y buscar que las vértebras recuperen una posición mejor, más alineada… ¿Está mal?

- Sí, creo que bastante mal, pero… ya le conoces. No se queja delante de mí, pero yo veo lo que está sufriendo, me doy cuenta. ¡Ya no soy un niño pequeño! Al tiempo que hablaba, Parker había cruzado los dedos de su mano. Dra. Huesos, ya que estás aquí… ¿No podrías venir para ver si puedes hacer algo por él?

- Voy, Parker. No te preocupes, cariño, estaré ahí en unos minutos. Y si tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, lo haremos.

- No, no será tanto… él está tomándose un baño caliente, ha dicho que eso le aliviará… No creo que sea tan importante… Parker tenía miedo de haber exagerado tanto que ella pensara que la situación era muy grave. Ah, Dra. Huesos… y ya que vienes ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros? Estamos solitos… y tú también. Tenemos pavo y pudding de Navidad, papá lo hace riquísimo.

- Bueno no sé… ¿Qué dice tu padre?

- Él… bueno papá dice que te necesita siempre cerca para que le "arregles". (Claro, eso no lo había dicho precisamente ahora, pero decirlo, lo había dicho, razonó Parker para sí mismo, de modo que no es una mentira)

- Bien, entonces cenaré con vosotros.

- Muaaaa… Parker lanzó un sonoro beso por el aparato.

Brennan colgó, sonriente. Este niño… era un tesoro. Nunca había apreciado los abrazos apretados y los besos llenos de babas hasta que había conocido a Parker, que entonces tenía tres añitos recién cumplidos, y el niño se había encariñado con ella. Temperance era más bien del tipo de persona que huía del contacto físico. O mejor dicho, lo había sido. Porque desde que conoció a Booth, cada vez que él la abrazaba, ella se sentía la mujer más segura y a salvo de este mundo; y cuando Parker la besaba, se sentía la más querida. Siempre pensó que no quería hijos, pero... si fueran como Parker… Ese niño hacía que tuviera ganas de apretarle contra ella, le producía felicidad simplemente que se sentara en su regazo y la abrazara, se pasaría horas con él así, contándole, escuchando sus cosas y respondiendo a sus preguntas. Le daba angustia ver que se estaba haciendo mayor y quizás ya pronto su relación cambiaría, que ya no habría tantos abrazos y besos húmedos, y que no querría ser tratado como un niño pequeño. Y era lógico, pero le daba pena.

Pensó qué ropa ponerse. En unos segundos lo había resuelto. El vestido que tenía sin estrenar, de un verde profundo, la estaba esperando. Sin apenas maquillaje, se vio bien. La noche de sueño largo que había pasado y el no madrugar se notaba, estaba relajada, sin ojeras, la piel perfecta.

Se miró en el espejo. ¿Demasiado escote? Sí. Por delante y por detrás. Era un vestido para llevar sin sujetador, y se notaba. Ella se lo podía permitir, qué caramba, se dijo. Pero buscó un chal de seda y se lo puso alrededor del cuello, cayendo sobre el pecho. Mejor. Aún se sentía un poco tímida ante Booth cuando iba "vestida". Se puso el abrigo, y tomó su bolso y los regalos de Navidad que había comprado para Booth y Parker. Ya que iba, les dejaría los regalos en el árbol para que los abrieran al día siguiente

Cuando ya estaba llegando, en la radio de su coche comenzó a sonar una canción que la hizo reír. "All I want for Christmas… is you". Todo lo que quiero por Navidad… es a ti. Ay, qué verdad.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you._

No pido mucho por Navidad,

Sólo hay una cosa que necesito

No me importan los regalos

Bajo el árbol de Navidad

Para mí sólo quiero,

Más de lo que puedas jamás imaginar

Haz realidad mi deseo

Todo lo que quiero por Navidad es a ti

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for __my own_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is…_

_You_

Qué más puedo hacer,

Baby, todo lo que quiero por Navidad es a ti

Se encontró a sí misma cantando el estribillo, casi delante de la casa de ese "you", precisamente.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

**_Booth_**

El agua de la bañera ya se estaba enfriando cuando se decidió a salir. Estaba relajado, como nuevo. La radio emitía una canción que le hizo reír

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

Esperar debajo del muérdago... El año pasado, algo muy especial había pasado bajo el muérdago. Un beso para el pago de un capricho de la fiscal... supuestamente. Porque los dos sabían que ese beso no había sido ni de compromiso ni falso, sino que a los dos les había removido hasta la última fibra sensible de su cuerpo. Les había afectado tanto que se habían asustado. Tanto como para no volver a mencionarlo a solas.

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is..._

_You_

Porque solo quiero que estés aquí esta noche

Abrazados tan estrechamente

Qué más puedo hacer,

Nena, todo lo que quiero por Navidad es...

A ti

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want him for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is..._

_You_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_All I want for Christmas is..._

_You_

Haz realidad mis deseos,

Nena, todo lo que quiero por Navidad es...

A ti

Todo lo que quiero por Navidad es a ti, nena,

Todo lo que quiero por Navidad es...

A ti

Se encontró a sí mismo cantando el estribillo, sin saber que, llegando a su casa estaba esa "you", precisamente.

Salió de la ducha, se secó y arrojó la toalla al cesto de la ropa sucia, con el resto de prendas que había tenido puestas. No se había preocupado de llevar al baño la ropa, ni siquiera la ropa interior. Se asomó por la puerta del baño y se acercó al salón. No sentía ninguna vergüenza de que su hijo le viera desnudo, desde que era pequeñín se habían bañado los dos juntos, era algo natural entre ellos.

- Eh, colega, ¿estás aburrido? Ya sé que he tardado un montón, pero el agua caliente me ha sentado como una bendición

- Tranquilo, papi, estoy viendo una peli, no tengas prisa. Parker contestó desde el sofá. Su padre se había demorado casi una hora... Vio que ni siquiera estaba vestido.

- Me voy a afeitar... ya no tardo. Booth había vuelto al baño, otra vez tarareando _All I want for Christmas..._

**_Parker_**

De pronto, Parker oyó un coche que paraba en la calle. Se acercó a la ventana. Era el de la Dra. Brennan. Estaba aparcando. Le dio una risita conspiradora al darse cuenta de que ella iba a llegar, y su padre estaba afeitándose, desnudo y sin haber cogido su ropa... para lo que tendría que atravesar el salón. Dios mío, Dios mío, pensó Parker. Pero chico, si se lo ponían tan fácil, la conspiración estaba "chupada". Se acercó al dormitorio de su padre y cerró la puerta. Así, un obstáculo más, je, je. Además, hacía un par de meses que la puerta se encajaba y había que manipular un rato para que se abriera, por eso Booth no solía cerrarla completamente, y por eso nunca se acordaba de solucionar ese problema. Parker se asomó al pasillo y vio a su padre con la cara llena de espuma de afeitar, cantando ante el espejo y tal como vino a este mundo, sólo que más desarrollado. Mucho, mucho más desarrollado.

Parker no dejó que Brennan llamara al timbre. Abrió y cuando apareció en el pasillo se tiró a sus brazos. Ella le subió.

- Uyyyu, no me extraña que papá me diga que ya no puede contigo, te estás haciendo muy grande, cariño mío... le bajó al suelo, besándole los rizos.

Ambos entraron y Parker cerró la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer ningún ruido. Temperance estaba admirando el árbol.

- ¡Vaya, es precioso! ¿Y tu padre?

- Creo que se está afeitando, se ha tomado un baño larguísimo. Ahora saldrá. No podía evitar una sonrisa pícara.

En el baño, Booth estaba pensando en que al día siguiente, Navidad, tendrían que ir a la iglesia, pues Parker participaba en la representación que hacían los niños que asistían a la catequesis. Rebecca le había advertido que en una bolsa aparte, en el equipaje del niño, estaba la ropa que tenía que ponerse, iba a representar a un pastorcillo. Habría que pintarle también un bigote. Booth sonrió. Le encantaba compartir esas cosas con su hijo. Pero no estaba seguro de la hora... Se dirigió al salón, la barba blanca de espuma de afeitar... y la espuma era todo lo que cubría su piel.

- Parker... ¿A qué hora es mañana en la iglesia la repre... A estas alturas de la frase estaba ante el árbol de Navidad, mirando al sofá, donde se suponía que Parker estaba solo, viendo su película... pero no estaba solo. Booth se quedó paralizado, desnudo por completo, con su barba blanca...

Brennan y Parker se echaron a reír

- ¡Vaya! Brennan se sonrojó, y dirigió su mirada a Parker, que estaba disfrutando ¿Santa Claus ha perdido su traje rojo?

Booth se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Sintió la mirada de Brennan sobre él, lo que le produjo un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza, pasando por un lugar a medio camino entre unos y otra que le avisó que estaba en situación de alerta. Dios, su hijo estaba ahí, por favor, por favor... En dos pasos se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto. La maldita... no se abría. Era consciente del espectá-culo (nunca mejor dicho) que estaba ofreciendo, forcejeando con la manecilla hasta que logró abrirla. Se lanzó al cajón de su ropa interior y se colocó unos boxers a la velocidad del rayo. Evaluó la posibilidad de ponerse una camiseta, pero decidió acabar de afeitarse primero, o todo acabaría llano de espuma. Qué demonios, ya le había visto de arriba abajo, de frente y de espaldas, qué más daba...

Con una sonrisa falsa salió del cuarto otra vez al baño.

- Esto... ahora termino.

Parker y Temperance se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

**_Temperance_**

- Bueno, Parker, no veo que papá esté tan mal de la espalda... Y me da la impresión de que no esperaba que yo viniera... ¿Qué me dices a eso?

- El baño le ha sentado bien, te prometo que estaba peor cuando yo llamé, de verdad que lo estaba.

- Bien, bien... no te preocupes. Todavía estaba algo ruborizada, lo que sentaba de maravilla a su piel pálida. Sus ojos brillaban como estrellas. Guau... Booth era un hombre realmente bien estructurado y mejor proporcinado, desde luego. Por no hablar de su dotación masculina, realmente notable... Entonces, siguiendo un impulso, hizo algo de lo que nunca se hubiera creído capaz. No estando Booth con tan poca ropa, al menos. Se dirigió al baño. Booth tampoco había cerrado la puerta esta vez, y se apresuraba a pasar la navaja de afeitar por su cara. Ella le miró terminar y esperó a que alejase la cuchilla, no se fuera a cortar del susto. Hizo bien, porque al verla Booth pegó un perceptible respingo.

- Per... perdona por lo de antes... No sabía que estabas aquí

- Parker me dijo que necesitabas que te arregle la espalda, y me invitó a cenar, pero si no te parece bien me voy, no pasa nada

- ¡No! La voz le salió más alta y más expresiva de lo que hubiera querido, pero por nada del mundo quería que se fuera... No sabía que estabas aquí, creí que ibas a ir a Florida. Me encanta que estés con nosotros. Ya se iba tranquilizando, a pesar de que estar en calzoncillos ante ella le hacía sentir tímido. Ella se había quitado el abrigo cuando llegó y los tonos verdes del chal y el vestido habían convertido sus ojos en dos mares en los que perderse.

- Venga, déjame que te coloque los huesos, para eso he venido.

Se puso detrás de él y le rodeó con sus brazos, apretándolo contra ella. Bien porque él estaba sin ropa, porque la seda de la de ella era tan suave o por ambas cosas combinadas, ambos se dieron cuenta de que aquel contacto tenía más voltaje del que podían soportar sin salir quemados... Algunas partes del cuerpo parecían derretirse mientras otras se endurecían. Booth sintió perfectamente las formas del cuerpo de ella, su pecho, apretarse contra su espalda, a la vez que él mismo... Pensó que iba a perder el control. En ese momento, el tirón de Temperance le hizo aterrizar. Sí, al instante la espalda estaba completamente bien y el dolor momentáneo y agudo había hecho que otras zonas recuperaran un poco de cordura, máxime cuando cualquier "alteración" hubiera sido tan difícil de camuflar, dadas las circunstancias. Temperance, ahora delante de él, tomó la toalla y le acabó de quitar los restos de espuma de la cara, tan suave ahora como la de su hijo... Le besó en una mejilla y se fue otra vez al salón. El corazón de Booth estaba desbocado. Al estar frente a él, había advertido por primera vez el escote delantero del vestido, y cuando ella se volvió también pudo ver el corte trasero, casi hasta la cintura. Dios mío, Dios mío... pensó. A ver si voy a tener que seguir en el baño y tomar esta vez una ducha fría...

_Mañana el último capítulo..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_Parker_**

La cena de Nochebuena transcurrió feliz. El pavo estaba genial, y el pudding... riquísimo. Booth abrió una botella de vino que tenía especialmente reservada para alguna gran ocasión, y entre pavo y guarnición los dos adultos casi se la acabaron. El efecto del vino producía una euforia perceptible en Temperance, que a poco de empezar a cenar dejó de lado el chal, y de paso la vergüenza. Estaba espléndida. Hasta Parker era capaz de advertirlo. Y le divertía ver la cara de abobado de su padre cuando la miraba. Max y él lo habían comentado largamente, de hombre a hombre. ¿Cómo es posible que estos dos no... "ya me entiendes", decía Max, no avancen en su relación hacia algo más? Vamos, que por qué no se harán novios, como él le había dicho a Max claramente, algo con lo que Max había estado de acuerdo. Porque aunque ningún candidato a novio suele ser lo bastante bueno para el padre de una chica, Max creía que Seeley Booth no podía ser más conveniente y adecuado para su hija. Y Parker ahí le había dado la razón, porque él también pensaba que ninguna candidata era más conveniente y adecuada para su padre que su _Huesos_. Pero nada, ahí seguían, sin decidirse a dar el paso del compromiso. Si hoy no pasa nada, no sé si pasará alguna vez, pensó Parker, a la vez que pensaba cómo quitarse del medio pronto para dejarles campo. Pero, por otro lado, le gustaba tanto estar con ellos...

Casi como cada Nochebuena, la tele emitía "Qué bello es vivir". Los tres se sentaron a verla.

Después de más de media película, Temperance seguía la trama llorando, Parker estaba dormido con la cabeza en su regazo y las piernas estiradas hacia su izquierda y Seeley estaba dormido con la cabeza en su hombro derecho, una mano en su cintura y las piernas estiradas encima de la mesa. La tenían atrapada entre los dos. Menos mal que había ido al baño antes de sentarse a ver la peli, pensó, divertida. Vaya par... Acarició el pelo y la mejilla de Parker, y llevó también la mano a la cara de Booth, cuya respiración la producía un cosquilleo irresistible escote abajo... Él se despertó ante la caricia. Atrapó su mano y la besó. Se miraron intensamente. Booth estiró su cuello, la mano de él sobre su cintura tenía ahora fuego... Alcanzó los labios de ella con los suyos y los besó con dulzura, suavemente, sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco para no despertar a Parker.

Pero Parker no estaba tan dormido como aparentaba. Con los ojitos entrecerrados estaba viendo ahora lo que pasaba justo unos pocos centímetros por encima de su cabeza. Pensó que esta vez sí era hora de que se quedaran solos y se revolvió con un suspiro. Booth se separó como con un resorte.

- Le voy a llevar a la cama, dijo en un susurro.

- Espera, déjame a mí... Tu espalda... Ella se levantó con el niño en brazos. Él fue abriendo paso, y preparó la cama. Parker se había puesto ya el pijama después de cenar, de modo que acostaron al falso dormido. Los dos se quedaron mirándolo. Era un angelito. Temperance se agachó y le besó en la nariz, su padre también le besó. Cuando ambos se pusieron en pie, Booth la atrajo hacia sí y esta vez el beso fue menos dulce pero mucho más intenso, pasional, intentando resolver todos los enigmas que la boca del otro pudiera plantear. Parker espiaba asombrado... Parecía que se iban a comer uno a otro... tenía que preguntarle a Max si eso era normal. Caramba, habían cenado muchísimo, pero parecía que se habían quedado con hambre. Y los suspiros... Como que tuvieron que separarse para respirar, agitados... Empezaba a comprender que algo así era lo que pasaba en las películas que no le dejaban ver, las de mayores. Salieron de su habitación, agarrados de la mano, camino del salón... y del dormitorio, esperaba Parker. No tenía muy claro qué era lo que tenía que pasar allí, seguramente darse un montón de besos como el que había visto (y oído), pero sí sabía que para ser novios como lo eran su madre y Brent, era necesario que Temperance no se fuera a dormir a su casa, los dos tenían que dormir juntos. Guauuu, qué triunfo, si lo conseguía. Pensaba levantarse a comprobarlo dentro de un rato. Pero... se quedó dormido, y esta vez de verdad.

**_Booth y Temperance_**

En el salón, ante el árbol, Temperance y Seeley seguían explorándose, sin apartar sus labios el uno del otro. Booth lo tenía fácil, el vestido de ella era apenas un suspiro de seda sobre el cuerpo femenino. Primero había acariciado su pecho bajo la tela, y le basó deslizar los tirantes y bajar la cemallera (Dios, acababa bien abajo, sobre esas curvas gloriosas de su trasero) para que la prenda le cayera hasta los pies, dejándole ver sus magníficas proporciones, el pecho adorable y erguido, las caderas amplias, la cintura finísima... ella era, físicamente, la esencia de la feminidad. Sólo quedaban sus bragas y unas medias oscuras que se sostenían solas con una banda de encaje elástico en los mulos... una visión erótica para el ya más que preparado Booth. No podía dejar de mirarla mientras se dirigían a su cuarto. No podía creer que esta belleza, esta diosa, que además era la persona más inteligente que conocía, le eligiera a él... En el dormitorio, él mismo se quitó la ropa como un rayo, con la urgencia de compartir sus cuerpos, con el deseo de que no fueran sólo los cuerpos...

- Temperance... Le costaba horrores separar su boca de la de ella, de su piel de porcelana. No quiero que esto sea cosa de una noche, por muy Nochebuena que sea. Ya que vamos a saltar la línea, que sea con todas las consecuencias...

Ella tampoco podía parar, besaba su cara, su cuello, su pecho

- Amén, dijo ella riendo sobre su pecho.

Su risa ahogada le puso aún más excitado, sus "proporciones" masculinas habían adquirido una talla envidiable. Ella lo quería todo para sí, estaba más que dispuesta a recibirlo, y ambos habían pasado tanto tiempo deseándolo que no podían esperar más. De modo que aquella primera vez no perdieron más tiempo en preliminares que lo que justo sus bocas reclamaban como territorio besable, que lo que sus manos no podían renunciar como zona acariciable... porque les urgía compartirse, ser dos y uno al mismo tiempo. Y los dos supieron que habían encontrado su otra mitad, aquel y aquella a quien realmente pertenecían. Estallidos de placer recorrieron como espasmos los cuerpos de ambos al alcanzar juntos el orgasmo, pero también más cosas. Ternura, calor, intimidad, sonrisas. Un abrazo apretado que parecía no querer terminar nunca, una necesidad de que las pieles estuvieran en permanente contacto... una noche llena de besos, lujuria, ternura, pasión, un derroche de amor, una locura... una Nochebuena realmente buena.

Rendidos físicamente, a punto de dormirse de madrugada aún apretados el uno contra el otro, Temperance le susurró

- Tenías toda la razón. Yo había practicado el sexo, pero Seeley... te aseguro que eres el primer hombre con el que he hecho el amor.

- Amén, dijo él abrazándola más fuerte y besando su pelo.

Recordaron que Santa Claus debía venir esa noche y antes de rendirse al sueño Booth se colocó su gorro rojo y blanco y sacó los regalos escondidos y los colocó bajo el árbol. Temperance puso también los suyos, que había dejado detrás de la puerta cuando llegó, camuflados en una bolsa. Ambos volvieron a la cama, vencidos de sueño y se durmieron, abrazados, él vestido únicamente con el gorro de Santa, para risa de su compañera.

**_La mañana de Navidad_**

Parker se despertó y recordó sus propósitos de espía. El reloj de su mesilla marcaba ya las nueve de la mañana. Ahhhh.... y ya era Navidad. El pensamiento de Santa Claus y los regalos le distrajo de sus ideas conspiradoras, al fin y al acabo era un niño. Fue corriendo hasta el árbol, y vio los paquetes, algunos con su nombre, otros para papá... y un par de ellos para la Dra. Huesos. Je, je, pensó, Santa Claus sabía que iba a dormir aquí... Parker quiso comprobarlo, pero no le hizo falta ir muy lejos, ya que junto a la mesa del salón, un suave montón de tela verde le indicó que nadie se habría ido de la casa sin el vestido que había traído puesto. Así y todo, su curiosidad normal sobre lo que suponían las relaciones de los adultos le impulsó a asomarse por la rendija de la puerta del dormitorio de su padre, sin cerrar del todo para evitar que se quedara nuevamente encajada. Su sonrisa picarona se hizo más ancha al advertir bajo la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana a su padre y Temperance, abrazados y desnudos (aunque la sábana les cubría hasta la cintura). Él estaba boca arriba, bien estirados los brazos y las piernas. Ella se acurrucaba contra él, de lado, con la cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre, y la mano sobre su estómago. Como a todos los niños, la curiosidad le podía. El pecho de Temperance llamó su atención. Sólo veía uno, blanco, redondo y grande (o a él se lo pareció), con el pezón rosa pálido. Se quedó fascinado. Vaya... bastante más grandes que las de su madre, pensó. En la almohada estaba el gorro de Santa Claus. De verdad que esto que había pasado era otro regalo de Navidad. Se apartó despacio de la puerta, con una sonrisita de triunfo. En la mesa estaba el teléfono de su padre. Lo tomó y con una sonrisa le envió a Max un mensaje:

**MISION OK. LOS 2 XXX Y STAN N LA KMA DSPLOTA2**

**QPIDO**

Max soltó una carcajada tremenda cuando vio aquello en su pantalla y finalmente lo descifró:

Misión cumplida. Los dos se besaron (le costó un poco deducir que XXX es kiss, kiss, kiss) y están en la cama despelotados. Cupido.

_¿Despelotados?_ ¿Dónde ha aprendido él eso? Y firma Cupido... Qué elemento, este Parker, pensó, hay que ver lo que sabe. Parece imposible que este niño no sea de verdad nieto mío...

_Fin_


End file.
